Answering you letter
by MysteriousMissSirius
Summary: Have you always wanted to recieve a letter for your favourite HP character? Here is your chance! Leave a review and you might get a reply from your hero... EDIT, Game closed for unlimited time
1. Game Rules

**I'm sorry but the game is closed, I can't keep it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone!<strong>

**I want to try out this little game, because it seems fun to me.**

**If you always wanted to receive a letter from your favourite Harry Potter character, here's your chance!**

**Leave a comment in which you write a (long or short) letter to your character (don't forget to mention his/her name!). Sooner or later, your character might read your letter and reply to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to join, here are the game rules:<strong>

**1. Don't just leave the character's name, but include a message of your own. That way you get a personal reply instead of just a standard one (which is boring!).**

**2. You can choose more characters at once if they belong to the same era/know each other.**

**3. You can ask for Death Eaters but I never wrote anything about them, so I don't think I can get them in character very well…**

* * *

><p><strong>ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED! So you don't need to be a member of this site.<strong>

**May I ask you though to only send one letter? You can of course cheat and send anonymous letters, but I get so many replies I can nearly keep it up, so please don't do that to me.**

****That's all! Enjoy!****

**~MysteriousMissSirius**


	2. the potter family

**To: the potter family**

Hi Bella,

How absolutely wonderful to receive a letter from you. It's Sirius here, your favourite Marauder! What, Moony? Don't give me that look. She said so herself!

Padfoot, I think she made very clear that both you and James are h...

Thank you for the pen, Moony. Hiya Bella, my name is James! How are you doing?

Prongsie! This isn't a letter about her! She asked us about ourselves.

Then what do you want to write, Paddy?

At least not the rubbish you two are now writing down. Idiots!

Moony, you ruined our letter! We can't send her a letter in which we call each other idiots!

Don't tell me you were actually planning on sending her this? This is just a draft, right?

Nope, it isn't!

James, Sirius, honestly, you can't sen...

Hi again, Bella!

(We left Moony in the library, he was getting on our nerves.)

So, what were we talking about again?

Nothing particular, I think.

Hi, Bella. It's Peter here. I just wanted to say hi.

Wormtail, this isn't a fireplace conversation or anything like that! This is a sirius letter, you know. Just go away!

Okay, Peter's just gone up to our dorm.

Third time: hi Bella!

What were we writing again, Prongs?

No idea... It's not like we can write a letter at all with all those idiots around.

Crap, there's Moony again.

Quickly, send this before he sees it!

_Greetz, Padfoot and Prongs ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

For characters I think I'll go with the Marauders (James and Sirius are my favorite characters!)

And as for a topic of any sort...oh gosh so many choices, I guess just something funny and marauder-ish. I'm sure you'll think of something brilliant! But honestly, anything would make me happy.

-the potter family (aka Bella)


	3. WizardWay

**To: WizardWay**

Dear WizardWay,

Our best prank ever pulled? Well, let me think.

Of course we have pulled so many that it's actually difficult to choose...

Padfoot, stop spoiling parchment by writing nonsense. You can also say that out loud instead of writing it down.

At least now she knows that we've pulled a lot!

As if she doesn't otherwise. Why do you reckon she asks for our best prank?

Uhm, Moony, I don't know if you noticed but you're spoiling the parchment yourself now.

James, shut up!

Our best prank, isn't that the time we made Dumbledore eat a vomit-flavoured bean?

No, Wormy, that wasn't the best ever. Though it was pretty funny that afterwards he didn't dare to try another.

Lads, I think I know what our best was...

Tell us, Padfoot!

So, WizardWay, our best prank ever was pulled in our fifth year. First, we brew some Polyjuice Potion in the dungeons. Then, we pulled out some hair of professor McGonagall (our transfiguration teacher and head of our house), professor Flitwick (charmes-teacher), professor Slughorn (potions) and professor Braun (defence against the dark arts). I think you can guess what we did already… ;)

Yeah, you probably can. Sirius here became Slughorn, Remus became Minnie, Peter Flitwick and I, myself became Braun.

We locked the real teachers up in a cupboard in the staff room (after casting a Body-Bind-Curse on them) and set off to teach their classes.

Honestly, you should have seen our students' faces! Remus told them about Minnie's romance with Filch and Dumbledore, Jamie tried to teach his class (our fellow Gryffie-mates) to appreciate jokes.

Our jokes, Padfoot, don't forget to mention that!

Indeed. Peter-Flitwick screamed every time a feather flew towards him due to a 'bad dream' and me...

Alright, I'll take over before Sirius goes off about his own joke for an hour.

_Moony_! I won't..

Don't worry, Sirius, I know as well as you what happened! You ordered your Slytherins to brew a Swelling Potion. At the end of the class, Snapes potion was so poor (according to you) that he had to drink a bit of it to prove it was brewed right.

Really, you should have seen Snivellus face! Priceless!

You could see his nose for once!

His enormous nose!

So, WW, that was it! Our best joke ever!

Hope you liked our story about it!

_Bye! Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Marauders -

Best prank you ever pulled?

WW


	4. MissSadieKane

**A/N: T****hey received your letter during their 6****th**** year.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: MissSadieKane<strong>

Hello MissSadieKane! Thank you for writing us, we were glad to receive you letter.

So, you asked us what things in our lives we regret the most. Let's see… (if you might not have noticed, I'm James and I will pass this letter to the others afterwards. Can you imagine I made Sirius promise to not rip the letter out of my hands? I wonder how I did that! ;) )

The thing I regret most in my life is easy: asking Lily out that one day in third year. Yeah, that was the worst mistake I ever made. I was so nervous I just said: "Hey, Evans, wanna go out with me?" and she just looked at me and said: "Uhm, I'm sorry, James, but… no." Then she turned around and walked away. "Why not?" I called after her. "Don't you like me? Or are you just having a bad day? Should I ask again tomorrow?" Well, she didn't answer, so I asked her again the next day. And from then on I asked her out once a week. I know, you might think I'm mad for doing that, but I know that one day she will say yes to me. I'm sure about that. The thing I regret though, is that I should just have done it another way that first time. Made something romantic out of it, I don't know. Just impress her a bit more so it wouldn't take her so long to say yes. Yeah, that was one of the worst mistakes in my life.

Alright, Prongs, don't get melodramatic. My turn now. Oh yeah, MissSadieKane, I'm Padfoot. Guess you already noticed… Anyway, the thing I regret most doing in my life is being born. At least, being born to the people who have the nerve to call themselves my parents. I really don't understand what I did wrong to end up with family like that, but it must have done something terribly wrong before I was born to deserve them as parents. I'm not talking about Regulus, though. He can be nice. When he's not talking about wanting to become a Death Eater, that is, but still he was the one to support me before I went to Hogwarts. Anyway, I got rid of my family since I moved in in Potter Manor last summer. So I guess that I made up a bit for the biggest mistake in my life. And James, since you're reading over my shoulder and I never come to say it out loud: thank you. I owe you and your parents like forever! So, that was me. Now it's Wormy's turn.

Hi MissSadieKane, I'm Remus. Yeah, I know Sirius told you Peter would be coming now, but Wormtail said he wanted to write last. I don't know why, but anyway, so be it. The thing I regret the most in my life is, and I think you can actually guess that, becoming a werewolf. I know, I can't do anything about that (you should see the looks Sirius and James are giving me right now), but if I hadn't played outside that one evening, well, everything would be different… I just hope one day they will discover a potion to cure me.

So the other question you asked me – what I think about the Sirius/me slash on Fanfiction? Well, do you even need to ask? Sirius is my friend in every opinion and nothing more than that! I swear on Marauders honor that I'm _not_ in love with him. And what the hell, canine mates and what did they all come up with? Sorry, folks, but I will never, ever date Sirius. I'm not gay and neither is he. Really, you should see all these girls looking at him. Do you really think he would break all their hearts by becoming gay? And then falling for _me_? Oh, and one more thing: Sirius is not a player either. Sure, he gets a lot of attention from girls around here, but in our six years here, he only dated two girls. Convinced? But don't worry, MissSadieKane, I'm not mad at you. I'm just annoyed by these people writing all this nonsense. Since you declared clearly in your profile you hate Sirius/Remus just as much as I do… well, just thank you for supporting me. :)

So, hello there MissSadieKane. This is me, Peter. I took the letter from Remus and I came up here (to the owlery) to finish it without them noticing. I don't want my friends to read what I regret most in my life. Because the thing that I regret most, is becoming friends with them. Don't think I don't like them. No, that's exactly my point. I don't deserve friends like them. And I don't understand why they still stick up with me. Sirius is often annoyed with me, but only yesterday he saved me from Filch once again. I just feel like I can never… well, be like them! Anyway, I think I can hear them coming up here, to see what I'm writing. So I'm going to send this quickly… Bye!

_The Marauders_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Marauders?

To each of you in turn, what thing in your lives do you regret the most?

To Remus Moony Lupin, What is your opinion about being paired with Sirius on?

* * *

><p><strong>Note to any RemusSirius slash writer I offended: I didn't mean to offend you. I don't mind if you write slash. I just will just never read it, but there are enough people on this site who will read and appreciate your stories. Just not me, sorry!**


	5. JilyEvotter19

**To: JilyEvotter19**

Dear Jehan,

To be honest, yes I do regret becoming a Death Eater. Back at Hogwarts, the only thing my friends would talk about was becoming Death Eaters and joining Voldemort. I only got information from them, and from my parents who had chosen Voldemort's side too, so it was very one-sided. I now realise how right Sirius actually was. But it's far too late for that already, I think. I know, I know, it's never too late you'll say, but you should see this Dark Mark on my arm. Right now it frightens me.

Sometimes, I wish Sirius had never left home. I know that he was much happier living with the Potters, but… although I'll never admit it, I missed him. If only he had never left home, he could have stopped me from becoming a Death Eater. Of course, I'm not blaming him for anything, but it would have made a difference. I might have joined the Order of the Phoenix perhaps.

But then again, if I wouldn't have been a Death Eater, I would have never found out about these Horcruxes. And someone needs to destroy them. So, to right my mistake, I will. Even if it takes my life. I'll do what Sirius would want me to do.

Yours sincerely,

_R. A. B._

* * *

><p>Dear Jehan,<p>

Thank you for your sympathy. It's good to hear at least someone is with me. But even though they are nuts, I can't imagine better friends.

_Remus_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Regulus Black,

Do you ever regret becoming a Death Eater? Do you miss your brother Sirius? If given a second chance, would you abandon your pure-blood mania and choose Sirius's path or would you do otherwise?

Sincerely, JilyEvotter19.

P.S. Could you please give Remus my sincerest sympathies and tell him I pity him for having to live with two nutters and a soon-to-be traitor


	6. iheartsiriusblack

**To: iheartsiriusblack**

Dear Rabia!

Well, when James and Lily told me I would become Harry's godfather, I was really happy of course! James and I had always been best friends, we had always been together. And when he asked me, he said 'Since you don't have a girlfriend or children of your own, we want to give you some family at least.' Yeah, I still remember how grateful I was when he said that. I accepted his offer right away.

The night James and Lily were killed, that was horrible. I can't find words to describe it. Maybe the best word is numb. I didn't want to believe it. I told myself it was a nightmare, that it couldn't have happened. But yes, Peter made it all possible. The moment I found his house empty, I knew it had been him. I have asked myself a lot of times why I didn't see it before, how I could have been so blind. Really, that was the worst night of my existence.

James was my brother in everything but blood. When I left home, it was quite easy. It felt like going home rather than leaving home. But as I had stayed at James' before, it didn't feel completely strange to go and live there. It was actually quite easy.

As for your last question. The night I saw Harry in Privet Drive, that was a magical moment. I remember the first second I saw him very well. Of course, I was looking for Harry, but that very second I thought I saw James. With this black hair, the same posture, … When I realized it was Harry, I was about to talk to him, but I knew that would be stupid. In that case, I would have to become a human again, and that would be far too dangerous, for both Harry and me. And I could have approached him as a dog, but he only glimpsed me and that scared him already. So it would have been useless. At least, I got to know him better afterwards.

I hope that was an answer to your questions.

_Sirius_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Sirius Black,

When the Potters made you Harry's godfather, what was your reaction? How hard was it to leave your home - or was it not hard at all? When you heard that James and Lily had been killed, did you immediately think Peter was the traitor or did you think that Peter had nothing to do with it? And one last thing, what were your feelings when you first saw Harry after you escaped from Azkaban?


	7. berniegirl13

**A/N: I forwarded both of your letters, because they were quite short.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: berniegirl13<strong>

Hi Bernie,

My favorite part of first year, I don't even need to think about that, although it has been six years. It was the moment when James and I became friends. We had known each other for three days already, as we were in the same house, but on the evening of the 4th of September, I couldn't sleep. That morning I had received a Howler from my mother, as she had finally found out about me being a Gryffindor. So I lay awake for a long time, before I decided to go down and sit by the fire for a while. James heard me leaving the dorm, however, and he called me back. I sat on his bed, and we closed the curtains (that had a silencing charm on them), and we talked about family and friends and houses and dark wizards until 6am. When we finally went to sleep, it was almost dawn. The next day, we nearly fell asleep on our books, but it was one of the best days ever. It was the day James became my friend.

_Sirius_

* * *

><p>Dear Bernie,<p>

When Remus proposed to me, it was a bit unexpected. We were just dating a few months. As he saw that I was a bit taken aback, he told me that he knew it was quick, but that there was a war going on and that we might have little time left. And suddenly it hit me. The man I had been trying to get for a whole year, who had finally giving in to me in the end, had just proposed to me! I said yes without hesitating. We kept it quiet, though, but it was still one of the happiest days of my life!

Love,

_Tonks_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letters:<strong>

Dear Sirus,

What was your favpoirte part of 1st year? Was it something funny like a prank, or something truely meaningful?

Love you, Bernie

Dear Tonks,

What was your proposal with Lupin Like? Was it sweet and nice?

Love, bernie


	8. DarrenCrissForLife

**A/N: Set during Order of the Phoenix in Grimmauld Place.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: DarrenCrissForLife<strong>

Hello Mia,

Oh this is great. Moony and I were just having a discussion on which of us has the most fans when an owl flew in and delivered me your letter. Thank you for giving me the perfect argument to win the discussion!

And wait- what, you pretend to be me on a social network? You get all the 'I love you Sirius' messages and you have never told me about it? I really need to check that page out!

And yeah, I won't deny the wicked cool and funny part, just- Sorry for that ink smear, Moony hit me. Alright, thank you very much for your compliments! There, happy now Moony?

But let's come to the point. Do you even need to ask if I would ever adopt Harry? It would have been the first thing I had done if I hadn't ended up in Azkaban! Harry deserves to be raised by people who care about him, and not by those stupid, dumb, … *words scratched out*. And of course, I would always make sure Harry knows that I am not his real father, but his dogfather (oh, I love that one!). I would never ever try to take James' place! I would raise him as my godchild, and make sure he doesn't forget that. I would tell him stories about the Marauders all night, and how James finally got Lily. And Harry would be as happy as possible, without his parents. Because he should have never lost them in the first place!

Anyway, Kreacher is burning the food here and Molly isn't here, so I need to intervene.

And remember, the ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them in your heart.

_Sirius_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear sirius,

You have inspired me in so many ways. You are by far my favourite character, from books, movies and even fanfictions. I even admin a harry potter page as Sirius on the social network! You show bravery, courage and loyality in whatever you believe in no matter what the circumstances and no matter what obstacles are in your way, and that is a quality I take pride greatly in. Not to mention you are wicked cool and funny in every way, shape and form. You were the only death I cried about in the series because not only were you my favourite, but also because you saw Harry as your son and you were the closest thing to a father he would ever have.

I have a question though, would you ever consider adopting harry if he were young and you were never in Azkaban or would you only be the godfather, excuse me, dogfather because you would feel uncomfortable taking James' place?

I really hope you respond to me soon!


	9. ConfusedSoAmI

**To: ConfusedSoAmI**

Hello Jo!

How are you doing?

We will be adding new stuff soon! We have three products that still need to be tested right now, but… I think we can give you a sneak peak.

First, we present the Hungry Chairs. These chairs look like ordinary chairs, but they will collapse and try to eat the first person that sits on them. They don't really eat them of course. The person will still be alive, although he might be covered in slobber… We actually tested this one on our little brother, and survived it, so it will be for sale soon!

Second, we have Drowsing Draught. When you pour this liquid into someone's tea, they will sleep for the entire next hour. If you can sneak into Umbridges office before class starts, this might come handy. It was only tested once, though, and our dear big brother slept for an entire day… So we still need to make a few adjustments.

Then, last but not least, we have the Wiggling Wigs. When you place them on someone's head, the person won't notice. But his or her hair will suddenly turn purple, getting the weirdest models. Straight hair becomes incredibly curly, curly hair becomes greasy or sleek. Make sure you have a camera close when using this. And you better avoid mirrors, for the person might notice what's happened. This is actually one of our favorites, we tested them ourselves and on our mother and our father (who actually thought it looked kind of pretty when he found out). We have also removed the side-effects, like when the hair did not to return to its normal shape.

When you're planning a prank on Umbridge, please pass our greetings, and give her hell from us!

And Jo, what do I owe you ten sickles for? I seem to have forgotten, or you're playing a trick on me…

Good luck with pranking the Toad!

_Fred and George_

* * *

><p>Hello Fred &amp; George,<p>

So, when are you going to be adding more stuff to your shop? My dad and I are planning on pulling a prank on Umbridge if you can help us out that'll be great! I know that you are just starting out small but our dad and I love your products :)

Also George, you owe me ten sickles.

From,

Jo


	10. Allyssa H

**A/N: I got four reviews at once, so the other letters will be coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Allyssa H.<strong>

Dear Allyssa,

I am fine, thank you. For now I am. Full moon is indeed tomorrow night, and then I won't be so fine anymore…

To be honest, I don't know how I combined all of that. I remember writing Dumbledore a letter that I couldn't be a prefect, because I wasn't trustworthy and it would be too much responsibility, but he insisted. Now I'm glad I took the job. But if you know that I spend most of the time that James and Sirius are serving detention on doing my homework or helping Peter with his, well, then you know how I get it done.

I don't really know if I can give one single answer to your question. It depends on the secret, the impact it has on your life, and of course on the person you're telling it. As you probably know, James, Sirius and Peter guessed that I'm a werewolf. I didn't have to tell it myself, which made it a bit easier.

But I don't think it's the secret itself that turns person against you. I think it's the fact that you kept it from them until then. So in that case it's better to tell it right away, and they can't get mad at you for keeping it. But as I said already, every situation is unique, and sometimes it's better if they just don't know at all.

It's entirely up to you. I hope I helped you a little bit however, and I hope you choose the right thing and you won't lose any friends due to this secret!

_Remus_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Remus Lupin,

Hello. How are you? I know that the full moon is so close (august 1st). I hope you do okay. ( for this letter, I'm having it set during his school years) I've always wondered how you've been able to balance lycanthropy on top of school work, prefect duties, and, of course, pranks. I've always looked up to you. I do have one question, though. How do you go about telling someone a secret that might turn them against you? I'm in a situation like this and need help.

Yours truly,

Allyssa H.


	11. Marcele D Evans

**A/N: When forwarding your letter to him, I left out the parts where you mentioned his death, because it would be kind of disturbing for him to read that. He has received your letter during Half Blood Prince though, which is around the time he died.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Marcele D Evans<strong>

Dear Marcele,

I was born in 1881, which makes me now about 115. Did you know that I'm almost exactly 99 years older that Harry?

Thank you very much for the enclosed socks, that is very kind of you. I must say I indeed like socks very much. The reason I do so, is because of my sister. She was attacked by Muggles who saw her doing magic once, and after that she was never the same. She didn't attended Hogwarts, since she never was able to control her magic. So when she had nothing to do, she knitted. Almost every week, she would send me or my brother a pair of socks by owl. When I saw her at Christmas, I asked her why she was sending me so much socks, and she simply told me "One can never have enough socks."

Also, I didn't lie to Harry when I told him that I saw myself in the Mirror of Erised, holding a pair of socks. I only left out some things I saw. Next to me, I saw Ariana sitting on her chair, alive, knitting the next pair she would give me. To be honest, I went back to the Mirror later that evening, just to watch her knit one more time. Ah, time can go so fast sometimes, and we shouldn't hold on to the past. We shouldn't give in to our dreams, but that doesn't say that we are not allowed to dream.

On a lighter note, my favourite spell is _Lumos_. As I have told many people already, even in the darkest of times, one must only remember to turn on the light. I consider Disillusionment Charms as the most useful, since I myself can cast one so strong it can make me completely invisible.

As for your other questions, my favourite drink is Mead. For some reason I never enjoyed Butterbeer that much. And my original wand, I remember that one very well. Ash, 10", Phoenix feather, reasonably springy. Yes, one never forgets his first wand. Actually I missed it, once I possessed the Elder Wand.

And of course, I would say Hogwarts is the best school of all! Not to mention it has the best headmaster.

I hope these are the answers to your questions.

Please pass my greetings to your brother.

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Professor Dumbledore,

How old are you? I'm just wondering because there is a lot of disagreement on the subject. Some people think your 113, and others think your over 150! A more official source lists you as 115-116 at time of death, but i am still wondering all the same. Who better to find out from than you yourself?

On another note why do you like socks so much? You mention wanting a pair for Christmas, and also seeing yourself with a pair in the Mirror of Erised (although there has been some speculation that the latter was not truthful on your part). Awaiting your answer to that particular question please find enclosed a pair of woolly socks. I do find they work better and are more comfortable than a warming charm. It's about time someone sent you a pair.

Also what is your favorite spell and why? What do you think is the most useful spell and why? What is in your opinion on the best wizarding drink? Oh yeah and what was your original wand you bought from Ollivanders?

Where do you think i should go for my magical schooling? Its only I'm turning eleven soon, and my mother wants me to go to Bauxbatons to stay closer to home and my father wants me to go to durmstrang like he did, but I find I don't care either way and they won't stop arguing about it. Awaiting your reply and prized opinion,

Marcele Deverill Evans

P.S. My brother Mark says hello


	12. potterlover77222

**To: potterlover77222**

Dear Hailey,

How are you doing?

You asked us what our best days at our jobs were. Well, Ron and Hermione are on a holiday right now with Hugo and Rose, but I am pretty sure I know what their best days were.

Hermione's one is easy. It was the day the Ministry of Magic officially acknowledged S.P.E.W. as a section of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Ron's best day was when the mess of the war had been cleaned. We thanked all the temporally assisting aurors for their help and we gave them their salary. I remember Ron coming up to me and Kingsley, telling us he hadn't received his salary yet. So we told him we wanted him to stay. You should have seen the expression on his face.

And my own best day was the day when I received an interdepartmental memo in my office from Lucius Malfoy. He wrote he wanted to apologise for how he'd behaved himself, and he wanted me to pass these apologies to the Weasleys too. Later, when I ran into him in the elevator, he gave me a small nod, confirming he meant what he'd written, and that he hadn't written it under pressure. Later, when Albus went to Hogwarts the first time, Draco gave us exactly the same nod on the platform, and because of that, I knew he meant the same.

Or three children were named by Ginny and me. James' name was suggested by her. She said she wanted to give me a chance to know any James. So I suggested Sirius as his second name, as homage to the friends who could never be separated. Albus' two names I suggested myself. We wanted to give him a name that meant something to both of us. It took me a while to convince her to name our son after Snape, but in the end she accepted. Lily's name was, again, suggested by Ginny. We'd agreed to name her Molly at first, but since Percy had named his daughter Molly already that would be confusing during family gatherings. Ginny suggested naming her after my mother then, so I suggested Luna as her second name, since Luna always intrigued me. Later on we realized she was the only living person we named one of our children after.

And well, I haven't met much people with the same initials as me, so that's quite funny.

_Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione

I was just wondering what was your best day you guys have had at your jobs? ... And this is just for Harry, who named your three children ? I have been wondering that for a while lol Sorry if I interrupt anything important ...

With lots of love,

Hailey P.

P.S yes I know my intails are the same as yours Harry lol kind-of creepy but ... also kind-of cool lol


	13. TheRadMonkey

**To: TheRadMonkey**

Dear Ily,

It feels horrible to put your family in danger, knowing there isn't much you can do about it. I was foolish enough to join the Death Eaters right after graduating, and after he came back I couldn't withdraw without risking my family's life. I hope that Draco understands that, and that he – just like me – learned that you always have a choice, even when you think you don't.

My favorite color is light blue, for no specific reason. I don't often listen to the radio, but I used to like The Hobgoblins before they retired. Ogden's Old Firewhiskey is my favorite alcoholic beverage, it's much better than Butterbeer!

I hope that was an answer to your questions. If you only dare to curse my family, I'll curse you and every single person you know too. Just so you know.

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Lucius Malfoy,

I have a couple of questions.

First, how does it feel knowing that you put your family in an enormous amount of danger during the war. I mean, I'm pretty sure you scarred your son for life, and your wife was probably worrying so much that all of her hair turned grey.

Second, what's your favorite color? And your favorite song? And your favorite alcoholic beverage?

Please reply, lest I put a curse on your family (I'm totes kidding, I've just always wanted to say that).

Heart, Ily.


	14. ConfusedSoAmI 2

**To: ConfusedSoAmI**

Dear Sarah,

It's great to hear that your cousins like my adventures, though I wouldn't really call them adventures myself. Rather unfortunate problems that need to be solved or something like that.

Anyway, hello to Diego and his brother! As you two are only in your fourth year yet, you have a lot of great adventures in front of you! Take chances, make friends, have fun, but most of all be yourself, because that's the way to make friends and have fun!

Kind regards,

_Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Harry,

I had just recently visited my cousins from Hondorous a few months (or was it weeks...?) ago and they are big fans of your adventures. They're young so I will be assuming that they would be in their fourth year (both fourteen). Can you say hello to them? That would be amazing! One of their names is Diego and the other ones name starts with an L...I cant remember because its Spanish...and I'm American but oh well! Just a hello!

From,

Sarah


	15. Silverbellekait

**A/N: Set during 6****th**** year.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Silverbellekait<strong>

Dear Silverbellekait,

Did you really pretend to be my twin? I feel honoured hearing that.

When I was younger, I always wished to have a sister. My parents told me they only wanted one child, because their jobs took a lot of time and they couldn't take care of two children. Sometimes, I wonder if they were afraid to have another witch. Or maybe they were afraid that my brother or sister wouldn't be magical, and that that would drive us apart.

This is probably the reason why I like Harry so much. It feels as if I finally have a brother. Can I consider you as my twin sister too? I think it sounds great!

The Sorting Hat doubted Gryffindor and Ravenclaw when I put it on my head. So I guess we're really alike then. In the end it choose Gryffindor, because I had firmly thought 'I don't really mind where I am, as long as I can feel like I belong there'. Because he remarked courage in that thought, he put me in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Sometimes, I've wondered if I would have done better in Ravenclaw, but other times, I know that I wouldn't have fit in there.

And in Gryffindor I got the best friends I can imagine. Although… Ron? No, he's a good friend, as long as he's not a complete jerk. I mean, Lavender? I really don't get him!

I'm sorry for that. Thank you for sending me a letter! It is nice to know there are some girls like me out there.

_Love, Hermione_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Hi. I don't have an account, but I would love to have a letter from Hermione.

When I was little, I pretended she was my twin. If I were in a house I would be in Gryffenclaw. My name is silverbellekait.


	16. Jennifer L

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I won't make up excuses, I just couldn't find the courage to update this. I'm sorry, but I hope you still like your letter.**

**To: Jennifer L**

Dear Jen,

I never expected I had that courage. It was kind of surprising actually.

My last year at Hogwarts was a bit rough, but also very good. I learned that you can really count on friends like Luna and Ginny. I was very happy after the war though, I felt like I had finally done something that would make my parents proud.

Right now, I'm still working for the Auror Department, Harry told me he can use every help to clean up the mess the ministry left us. But as soon as my duties there are done, I'm planning on teaching Herbology at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress now, and I have a good chance at getting the job.

Take care,

_Neville_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Neville,

I just wanted to say thank you for all your courage to stay by Harry till the end. I hope your last year at Hogwarts went well. I am botany major myself and wish you luck in your studies in herbology. You are a great guy and I hope you have a wonderful upcoming time in your life. Your story has encouraged me to keep on sticking to my values and strive hard. Thanks!

Luv ya!, Jen


	17. Maharani Radha

**To: Maharani Radha**

Hi Radha K.,

My brother and I are both doing fine, thank you. Our business is a lot of hard work, but we love our shop so we gladly spend all our time there.

We don't really speak another language. Well, not counting our own language. We invented it long time ago, when we were little. It started with a code for communicating during pranks and it resulted in a real language. It was very useful, as our mother would always try to stop us as soon as she noticed we were planning pranks. We don't use our language anymore though. Right now, we just have to look at each other to know what we mean. That's one of the most useful things we learned at Hogwarts – communicating without making noise. Where our own language was a good solution at home, we had a chance of getting caught by Filch if we used it at Hogwarts.

The only instrument we can play is a guitar. We bought one in a Muggleshop once, with all our savings, and we spend the next few weeks in our bedroom practising. After a week, we had driven our entire family insane, despite the silencing charm we'd placed on the door. Mum confiscated the guitar. We were so angry that we went to the cupboard that night – she always hides things there – and placed a charm on it, so it played by itself for another week. You should have seen the faces! Ah, good times…

So, about our pranks. Well, mostly we spontaneously come up with an idea, and then we plan it out so nothing can go wrong. We can't take too much time for planning though, because then Mum would notice we're up to something. Now, about pranking your grandma. An easy spell you could cast on the soap-operas is the silencing charm. Let your grandma try to find out where the sound went. You can also mess with the sound, make the persons say completely different things. If that doesn't work we suggest casting some cheerfulness charms on your grandma, you won't recognise her. If you're really out of pranks you can still look at the first object on your right and wonder what you could do with it. Good luck!

Yours sincerely,

_Fred and George ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Original letter:<strong>

Dear Fred & George,

How are you guys doing? How is business going?

So I really wanted to know if you guys speak another language and/or play an instrument. If so, which one(s)? I also want to know how you guys come up with your pranks. Do you guys spend a long time planning or do you just spontaneously come up with them?

All serious questions aside, I've been at my grandparents' house for a while now and well, the only thing to do is to is watch Indian soap-operas with my grandma.. O.O (No!) Have any prank/entertainment suggestions?

Thanks!

Radha K.


End file.
